Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki (Uzumaki Naruto) is the titular main protagonist of the Naruto anime/manga series. He is voiced by Maile Flanagan in the English version and by Junko Takeuchi in the Japanese version. Background Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the second Nine-Tailed Fox Jinchuuriki, Kushina Uzumaki, making Naruto one of the last members of the famous Uzumaki Clan. Naruto was born on the night of October 10th in secret under the guard of the Anbu. Just as Minato was sealing Kushina after the birth, a mysterious masked man named Tobi killed Kushina's midwife and the Third Hokage's wife Biwako and took Naruto hostage and threatened Minato to ha over Kushina or the infant dies. Minato tried to reasoned with Tobi but Tobi threw the infant back to Minato that contains explosive tags on the blanket which allowed Minato to safely protect Naruto from the explosion as Tobi made his escape with Kushina in toll. Minato took Naruto back to their home while he goes and rescues Kushina. After Minato returns with Kushina who was greatly weaken by the Beast extraction from Tobi to allow him to control the beast and destroy the village, Minato had Kushina watch over and protect Naruto as he goes and defend the village. Moments later, Minato summoned Kushina and Naruto on the battle grounds. Minato told Kushina that he was going to seal half of the Nine Tails inside Naruto with the Reaper Death Seal so that when Naruto is old enough to master that power, he will stop Tobi once and for all and protect the village by keeping the beast in check. Kushina at first disagreed with this idea because of the pain and suffering that Naruto will endure. But after Minato reasoned with Kushina and told her that this was the best option, Kushina sadly agreed with it. Just as the Minato was preparing the cealing ceremony, the Nine tails attempted to kill Naruto, but his parents intervened in the beast's way and took the hit. In their last breaths, Minato had the Key of Sealing sent to Jiraiya as Minato and Kushina said their heartfelt goodbyes to Naruto before they sealed him and died in the process. After Naruto's parent's death, the third Hokage took Naruto in and raised him until he was old enough to live on his own. He gave Naruto Kushina's la st name "Uzumaki" so that Naruto would not be known by Minato's enemies. This after effect caused Naruto to be scorned and casted out by the adults of the village and because of that, Naruto had hardly any friends his age and he lived a lonely life as an orphan. However, there were some adults like Iruka Umino who witnessed the attack and also lost his parents, and he became a father figure to Naruto. Naruto entered the Academy at 6 years old, but he was not the brightest student. He may have ADHD, because he flunked a lot of exams and has had a difficult time playing attention in class and he was known as the dead last. He even made a rivalry with his classmate Sasuke Uchiha who was the genius prodigy of the class and Naruto even fell in love with Sakura Haruno. Naruto even enjoyed playing pranks on people to gain attention and to be acknowledged, much to the villager's annoyance. Part 1 Introduction and Land of Waves Arc Naruto was 12 years old and was a Ninja in training. At fist, he failed the Shadow Clone test and was tricked by Mizuki to steal the Scroll of Shadow Clones and was even revealed by Mizuki that he was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox whose name is Kurama. However, Naruto defeated Mizuki with the pure made shadow clones and Iruka, who witnessed this was also proud of Naruto that he gave Naruto his head band and Naruto graduated. Naruto was teamed up with Sasuke Uchiha (to his dismay) and Sakura Haruno (to his happiness). The three didn't get along really well at first, but started to understand the meaning of teamwork as they were lead by their leader, Kakashi Hatake and pasted the Bell Test. The team was then assign to protect the Bridge Builder named Tazuna as they traveled to Wave Country and were attacked by Mist ninjas, with Sasuke and Sakura did all the work, and Naruto who felt weak was taunted by Sasuke for being a coward. Naruto who was injured by the poison in his hand, shocked everyone by taking the poison out of his hand with a kunai and made a pledge that he will never back down and lose to Sasuke. As the group made it over to Wave Country, they were ambushed by Zabuza Momochi who had a brief battle with them, Naruto manage to gather up his courage and even come up with a plan wich involves him working together with Sasuke and with Kakashi having the uperhand against Zabuza. However, Haku intervened and took Zabuza away. The team made to Tazuna's house where they recovered from their wounds and they realized that Zabuza was still alive. For the next whole week, the team trained in using chakra crontol by climbing trees with their feet. Sasuke and Naruto where still having a hard time getting along, but they soon started to get use to each other and even work together to improved their climbing. Naruto even meet a young woman who is actually Haku. The woman asked Naruto what he was doing, and Naruto told her that he was training. Then Haku asked why he was training and Naruto told her that he was training so that he can be really strong and that he wanted to be acknowledged by others. Haku asked him if there was someone who is very precious to him and she told him that thruth strength comes from the burning desire to protect those who are precious to them and before she left, she told Naruto that she was really a boy which caused Naruto to be shocked. Inari who had a hard time getting over his stepfather's death tearfully told the team that there is no such thing as heroes which caused Naruto to angrily scold at Inari by calling him a coward and a baby. Later, Kakashi told Inari that Naruto did not mean to be so hard on him and that Naruto has been through a lot of hard times than Irani has, much to Inari's surprise. The next day, Naruto was recovering and the rest of them head out to have a final battle with Haku and Zabuza. When Naruto was awakened he found the team when on without him, Naruto hurrily head out. On his way he came across a boar that has been attacked by a sword and Naruto followed the trial that lead back toward the house. Once he arrived, he quickly defeated Gato's men who took Inari and his mother hostage. Naruto told Inari that he was very strong and brave and told him to look after his mother. As Naruto arrived he and Sasuke where forced to battle Haku and his Ice Mirrors Jutsu. However Naruto and Sasuke were quickly getting defeated and exhausted. Sasuke risked his live to protect Naruto by shielding him against Haku's attack and Naruto asked Sasuke why he protected him, and Sasuke said that he doesn't know and that his body just moved on it's own (in the truth, Sasuke actually cared about and bonded with Naruto, but didn't want to admit it). After Sasuke seemingly died, Naruto's Nine tailed fox power started to surfaced from his deep rage over his friend's "death" and quickly defeated Haku. Haku was amazed by Naruto's powers and told him that he was just a broken tool with no purpose of being any use to Zabuza, and told Naruto to kill him. However, Haku decided to cancel this and protected Zabuza against Kakashi's Lighting Blade and died in the process. Moments later, Gato appeared and taunted and kick Haku's corpse for breaking his arm earlier. Naruto told Zabuza to do something, but Zabuza didn't listen and told Naruto that Haku was just a tool and that the was nothing to him. Naruto tearfully told Zabuza how much Haku loves him and that it was very wrong to see someone as a tool and not a human being. This in turn caused Zabuza to be deeply touched by the child's words, and Zabuza was redeemed and killed Gato and died from his injuries. Sasuke even awakened and Sakura told Naruto that Sasuke was alright which made Naruto cried tears of joy. Naruto and Kakashi then used their shadow clones to defeat Gato's men. The next day the team had a burial memorial for Zabuza and Haku. Tazuna and the villagers of Wave Country decided to call the bridge, The Great Naruto Bridge in honor of Naruto and his team. Chunnin Exams Arc Weeks after returning from Wave Country, the team continued with their minor missions with Sasuke and Naruto being annoyed by each others presence (to Sakura's dismay). Kakashi even gave the team applications to participate in the Chunnin Exams so that why they can move forward to higher ranks and improve their skills and even gave them time to think about it. During that time, the team met Gaara and his older Sand Village siblings: Temari and Kankuro who told them that they too are participating in the exams where Naruto was hoping to go up against Kankuro and Sasuke going up against Gaara. After making their minds up, Team 7 signed the applications and went to take their first test. On their way, they met up with Rock Lee who wishes to fight Sasuke because of his membership of the legendary Uchiha Clan. Search for Tsunade Arc Category:Important Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Fighters Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:The Messiah Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Paragon Category:Protectors Category:Speedsters Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Titular Heroes Category:Multipliers Category:Big Good Category:Tricksters Category:The Chosen One Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Rivals Category:Goal Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Global Protection Category:Familes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:In love Heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Animal Kindness Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Loner Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Chi Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Bond Protector Category:Role Models Category:Pure of hearts Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Leaders Category:War Heroes Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Gyrokinetic Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Villain's Crush Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Multi-beings Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Benefactors Category:Married Heroes Category:Parents Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Child Nurturer Category:The Icon Category:Archenemy Category:Forgivers Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Zoopaths Category:Hope Bringer Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Defenders Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Paternal Heroes Category:J-Stars Victory VS. Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time-Travellers Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:MAD Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Voice of Reason